Un amour tombé du ciel
by Lily Sord
Summary: Quand Rolf se promène dans la forêt, il tombe sur Luna. ou plutot, c'est luna qui tombe sur lui... OS


On y voyait comme en plein jour. C'était la pleine lune et la forêt était éclairée. Peut-être que je finirai par trouver ce que je cherche depuis si longtemps… Cependant je ne savais pas vraiment où chercher. La forêt était si grande et j'avais si peu de temps. Je m'appuyai sur un grand chêne et fermais les yeux :

-_Allez Rolf_… _Réfléchis_…, me dis-je.

J'étais là, en train de réfléchir quand un hurlement se fit entendre et quelque chose tomba devant moi. Je fis un bond en arrière, surpris. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointai sur la chose deux mètres devant moi. La forme se redressa et je découvris une jeune femme. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux parsemés de feuilles et de brindilles lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle essaya de se relever mais chancela. Je me précipitai vers elle.

-_Tu…Vous allez bien_ ?

-_Oui, oui…_

Je l'aidai à se relever. Elle regarda la lune de ses grands yeux brillants. Elle avait l'air surprise.

-_La lune est très brillante ce soir. Je m'appelle Luna. Et toi_ ?

-_Rolf. Dis, tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour monter aux arbres ?_ Demandais-je en rigolant.

Elle détourna son regard de la lune et me fixa.

-_C'est justement pour ça que je le fais... Je n'aime pas me conformer aux règles des autres._

Je la regardai en souriant. J'aimais bien le côté direct de cette fille. Tout à coup, elle fit volte face et s'avança entre les arbres d'une démarche dansante. Je la suivais.

-_Hé ! Où tu vas ?_

Elle se retourna et me regarda d'un air rêveur. A en croire son expression elle aurait très bien pu oublier ma présence quand elle était partie. Elle attrapa ma main et me tira.

-_Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose…_

Elle m'entraina plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle ne suivait aucun sentier mais nous arrivions dans une clairière. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre et observa. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle était venu faire ici. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi j'avais suivi cette fille que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, on me l'avait assez répété. J'étais soit disant insouciant. C'est certainement pourquoi je l'imitais et m'allongeais près d'elle. On resta là à observer la clairière pendant un certain temps. Tout à coup, se passa quelque chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps. C'était la première fois que je voyais des veaudelunes pendant leur dance. Ce n'était pas ce que j'étais venu chercher dans cette forêt mais c'était magnifique. Je restais là à les observer jusqu'à la fin de leur rituel. Le rituel passé et les veaudelunes rentrés dans leurs terriers je restai là, à contempler la clairière. Un rire joyeux me sortit de mes rêveries. Luna me regardait et riait. Je riais avec elle, sans savoir pourquoi, mais j'aimais son rire. Il était communicatif. Elle se releva et m'entraina dans une danse au rythme effréné. Elle riait en tournant sur elle-même et je riais avec elle. Au bout d'un moment elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, haletante. Je l'imitais. Elle était vraiment remarquable. Je ne la connaissais que depuis deux heures et je l'appréciais déjà énormément. C'était une fille pleine de surprise, toujours d'humeur joyeuse. J'adorais ça ! Pendant les heures qui suivirent elle m'entraina encore plus profondément dans la forêt, me faisant découvrir des plantes que je ne connaissais pas. En contrepartie je lui parlais des animaux que j'étudiais. J'étais vraiment bien avec elle. Elle parlait de tout et de rien et s'intéressait beaucoup aux espèces qui n'étaient pas connu de tout le monde comme les Ronflasks Cornu. Pour finir, elle m'entraina en dehors de la forêt, sur une colline. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison assez originale. Elle me prit la main et entra. Un homme l'attendait.

-_Rolf ?_ S'exclama-t-il.

-_Xenophilius ?_

Il avait été un ami de mon père. Tout deux travaillaient sur les projets de mon grand-père, Newt Scamander. On parla de son magazine, Le Chicaneur. J'avais toujours aimé son point de vue sauf pendant sa triste prise de position deux ans auparavant pendant la guerre. En jetant un coup d'œil à Luna je comprenais pourquoi il avait fait ça. Voyant le jour se lever, je prenais congé. Luna me raccompagna à la porte.

-_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. Tu peux revenir, si tu veux. Tu es marrant. _

_-Oui avec plaisir ! J'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer et…_

_-Tu parles trop. Enfin pas trop, mais tu es un peu conventionnel. Beaucoup moins que les gens que je connais._

Je prenais cette remarque à cœur. Elle, elle n'était pas conventionnelle. Elle faisait les choses parce qu'elle avait envie de les faire et non pas parce que quelqu'un lui avait demandé de le faire. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à apporter aux gens qui l'entouraient.

_-Si tu veux on peut continuer à chercher d'autres espèces magiques ? _

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. C'était un de nos points communs, une de nos passions. Et c'était peut être une des seules excuses que j'avais pour la revoir. En une nuit, elle avait réussi à monter plus haut dans mon estime que toutes les femmes que je connaissais, hormis ma mère et ma grand-mère. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle faisait, pas comme d'autres femmes qui faisaient toutes des choses dans le simple but de plaire.

Elle me regardait d'un air rêveur. Je la saluai et me retournai pour transplaner. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Elle me sourit et rentra chez elle en sautillant. C'est à ce moment précis que j'eu l'envie de faire de Luna ma future femme. Je transplanais, une sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
